A construction machine provided with an upper slewing body which includes a housing box in which various tools and the like are housed is conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-052226 [hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1] and Japanese Patent No. 5257117 [hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2]).
A construction machine described in Patent Literature 1 includes a tank with an expanded portion and a housing box removably mounted on the expanded portion of the tank.
A construction machine described in Patent Literature 2 includes a toolbox having an opening/closing lid with a first step recessed therein and an auxiliary step plate removably attached to the opening/closing lid and serving as a second step. Thus, the toolbox can be utilized as a rising-and-falling step.
During a boom assembly operation at a factory and during a boom maintenance operation at a construction site, a working space needs to be secured for lateral removal of a boom foot pin from the construction machine.
In the construction machine described in Patent Literature 1, the housing box is disposed to overlap the boom foot pin in a side view. Thus, temporarily removing the housing box from the upper slewing body provides a working space.
In the construction machine described in Patent Literature 2, the auxiliary step plate is disposed to overlap the boom foot pin in a side view. Thus, temporarily removing the auxiliary step plate from the upper slewing body provides a working space.
However, in the construction machine described in Patent Literature 1, a whole of the housing box needs to be removed from the upper slewing body, thus disadvantageously increasing a workload on an operator.
In the construction machine described in Patent Literature 2, only removal of the auxiliary step plate from the opening/closing lid allows the working space to be secured, thus reducing the workload compared to removal of the whole of the toolbox. However, the operation of removing the component is still needed, resulting in a large number of work steps. Moreover, in the construction machine described in Patent Literature 2, the toolbox has a small height enough to prevent the toolbox from overlapping the boom foot pin in a side view. Thus, a housing space for the toolbox is small in size.